Akyla's Little Game
by Akyla
Summary: Because Emily annoys me this isnt that funny, but imo i think its fun its the peek of Akyla's character.p.s i have no clue if the info on Kai is true XD apart from the last one


Emily was outside of Kai's boat cabin, blush over her nose, and her fist hovering near the door. She was wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt and her PPB All-stars jacket, she wore a green pleated skirt, white socks and green and white shoes. She inhaled with her eyes closed then opened them again.

Emily: Huh, here goes

She was about to knock when a large puck like object flew past and Akyla slid onto the scene with an odd shaped stick in her hand chasing after it but slipped on her chin. She quickly got up again, formed fangs and her fist in front of her yelling at the direction the puck came from.

Akyla: Tyson That Was So Unfair, You Distracted Me You Little…!!! Whoa…hold the phone…

She forgot her anger on Tyson and tilted her head with a plain wondrous yet confused expression. Then she slanted with a sly cool expression on her face, arms crossed looking at the ginger headed girl, who was slightly smaller than her.

Akyla: Eh Heh, um, who are you and what I you doing at Mr Kai Hiwatari's door, Hmmm

Emily: Humph, what's it to you

She cleared her throat

Akyla: well you see I'm….

Emily: if your gonna say you're his girlfriend then that's a lie, me and Kai have been dating for years, he's been coming to my room every night since we got on this boat.

She went out of her angry, arm's on hips pose into a girl one, where her eyes shined under her large circular glasses, she formed rosy cheeks and hold her fists together against her cheek.

Emily: we know everything about each other, we were meant to be together….forever.

Akyla raised a brow and put one arm on her hip the other lay hanging down, she leant slightly away from the weird red-head.

Akyla: ….k…..so much for what's it to me…..you kinda basically told me everything.

She snapped out of it, and went back to her angry pose, pointing her index finger at Akyla's nose, with one arm stretched with a clenched fist on the end.

Emily: and you better not tell anyone you hear, it's a secret relationship you hear me!

Akyla; oh, won't Miks be happy

She said as she leant more away from Emily's index whilst blinking at it, then she pushed her away.

Akyla; hey, what dya mean secret, you've yelled so loud, the seagulls heard you. And hey, did you say you knew everything about him?

Emily': yes, and he knows all about me

Akyla; okay then, let's have a little pop quiz

Emily: What!?

Akyla: What's this, hesitation? I thought you knew everything about him?

She gave her a side wards glance with a smirk smile

Emily: of course I reacted like that, what stranger comes up to you and asks for a pop quiz about your boyfriend?

Akyla: uh….well…me I guess….hem anyway…okay what's Kai Hiwatari's star sign?

Emily: uh…um…oh easy….Pisces…he's always been the water Type

Akyla: uh…huh…k…next question. When is his birthday?

Emily: uh well if he's Pisces it'll be February and the date of his birthday is the 11th

Akyla: K, what's his favourite colour….this is like a no brainer

Emily: heh, well, black of course, sheesh how dumb do you think I am

Akyla: uh huh…ok…last question…why does he have blue stripes painted on his face?

Emily: uh well…..because he wanted to look nice for me and prove how proud he is to be a Hiwatari…the only Hiwatari

She then looked at marks on Akyla's arms which were now on her hips in a distorted angry manner

Emily: and it seems, you wanted to copy him….huh how low is that

Akyla: Grr!

She tried to calm down but ended up talking through clenched teeth

Akyla: Okay then carrot top, let's see if you're right

She pushed the door to Kai's Cabin open

Emily: No Don't!

Kai was on his bed, reading a Beyblade magazine, lying up against the bed's back wall, his leg bent up and the other down. He moved his head slightly and focused his eyes on the t girl that burst into his room.

Akyla: Hey Captain Kai

Kai only grumbled

Akyla; well…I can see you're in a good mood as always.

Kai: what do you want?

He said in a cold tone, though he spoke in no other

Akyla: well you see this girl claims that you have been going out with you for two years and you know everything about each other.

Kai: Who is she?

Akyla: Hee, don't worry it's not Mika…heh, heh

She went out the room, and pushed in a slightly struggling ginger haired girl, who, when she saw Kai, stood up straight and blushed whilst sweating slightly.

Kai: oh…Emily

Akyla: Yes….Kai…Emily….I take it you have issues with each other…hence the tension

Akyla then held Emily's shoulders too loosen her up, but loving the fact that she was making her life hell right now. She then looked at her cousin who was hiding his face in the magazine. Akyla bent forward and snatched it from him. Whilst looking at it quickly.

Akyla: Oh look it's me….hem anyway

She threw the magazine on Tyson's bed and began to humiliate Emily more.

Akyla: k, when Emily said that she was your girlfriend, I really didn't believe her so I gave her an itty bitty pop quiz about you.

Kai: you what?

Akyla: chill dude, she got them wrong anyway

Kai: Listen Akyla, should I really care about this?

Akyla: Yeah….cause I'm lovin this right now, and I bet you are too right?

She looked at Emily, who's shoulders were still being held by Akyla, her eyebrows fell back and she was biting her bottom lip whilst Kai stared frustrated at her but still keeping his cool.

Akyla; ok, I first asked her what your star sign? She said….

Emily: P-P-Pisces

Akyla: but the right question was….

Kai: I'm a Leo

Akyla: aw cute, Anywho - which mean's that the other question you answered was also wrong….even though you got all of them wrong anyway…you said his birthday was February 11th but our survey says….

Kai: my Birthday's July 25th

He raised a brow, this "little game" was really annoying him. But he did it for Akyla's sake. He didn't have anything else better to do, besides play shuffle board with Tyson.

Akyla; k, next question, you thought Kai's favourite colour was…

Emily: B-B…Bl…..black

Akyla: Yeah, you might think that Em but I doubt it, Kai what do you think.

Kai: My favourite colour is…….Midnight Blue Okay

Kai turned away a little embarrassed in front of his cousin hoping anyone else wasn't listening to this ridiculous game.

Akyla: Aww, so spiritual. k, last question, Kai why do we have these blue stripes on us.

Kai: Our uncle used it as a punishment to say that we are Hiwatari's and always will be, he never would let us take it off nor do anything to it.

Akyla: well, you were wrong again there Emily, Kai she said you did it to look nice for her.

Kai: what!?

Emily looked liked she was ready to wet herself, how much embarrassment and shame Akyla was causing her in front of her crush.

Emily: I uh…was….just…uh…

Her face now was bight red, the look on Kai's face caused her great discomfort she tried to budge but Akyla was holding her shoulders to tight.

Akyla: but wait a minute Emily, you said that I put these marks on myself to be like Kai, or in your words "my crush" Kai please tell them her your favourite and only relative is, Besides your uncle.

Kai didn't reply. Emily then felt slightly better, Akyla was lying and Emily knew it.

Akyla; eh hem…take your time…

Kai: well…I wouldn't say you're my favourite…..

Emily felt the grip on her shoulders grow tighter. Emily began clenching her toes inside her small green shoes.

Kai: ….but…you are my cousin….

Emily: What!?

Akyla: heh, heh…Akyla Hiwatari Please to meet you.

She let one hand of off Emily's arm to show her, her cheesy large grin on her face, whilst holding out a hand to shake hers in humour.

Emily: um…uh…m…I uh….have to go now….Bye Kai

She got out of Akyla's grip and ran out of the door and slammed it.

Kai: Your sick Akyla you know that

Akyla only laughed to herself, jumped on Tyson's bed and read Kai's previous magazine.

Akyla: Oh, I know

They joked with each other, then were in the same position as they read their magazines and waited till dinner time.


End file.
